


Кубик Рубика

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: В общем, всё дело в том, что если Тони Старку нужен радиоуправляемый садовник, то он делает радиоуправляемого садовника.





	1. Вместо эпиграфа

**Author's Note:**

> Почти бессюжетный миник из восьми относительно не связанных друг с другом частей (да).
> 
> Как бишь его там? Моветон наоборот.  
> Альбина, это тебе.  
> Над моими воздушными замками реют ало-золотые флаги. Приятного чтения!  
> (Если вам покажется, что иногда mcu-Тони говорит словами Тони-616, то вам не кажется).
> 
> Также опубликован на:  
> 1\. фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5545546  
> 2\. ПФ: http://fanfics.me/fic105431
> 
> P.S. премьера "Homecoming" вернула мне веру в лучшее, но я постараюсь закончить эту работу в том ключе, в котором начала. (зачёркнуто)  
> P.S.2: Питер Паркер многое может (https://vk.com/pino_cchio?w=wall208539553_9516%2Fall). Но Тони Старк может всё. Будь что будет.

— Почему дорога в будущее должна быть экономически выгодна? — Тони отшвырнул в сторону сгоревший чип и по локоть запихнул руку под щиток бота. — То есть я понимаю, почему: то, что мне не всегда нравится управлять компанией, не значит, что я не умею, но какого, мать его, чёрта? Если мне нужен радиоуправляемый садовник, я делаю радиоуправляемого садовника, и плевать, что Чедвик об этом думает. Его тёзке должно быть стыдно за… Что это за хрень, Пятница?

— Ты просил добавить в программу антигравитационные поля и систему переноса материи, — меланхолично отозвалась ИскИн.

— О. Зачем?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Запускать бета-тестирование?

— Валяй. — Старк вытер руки о бумажное полотенце и плюхнулся прямо на вымазанный в машинном масле и металлической стружке пол гаража. — Я тяну деньги из своего кармана, а не бюджета СтаркИнд, им вообще не должно быть ни малейшего дела до того, на что я трачу свои миллионы, а садовник – это круто и жизненно необходимо. 

— Рискну напомнить, что на Базе нет ни одного растения, которое требовало бы специального ухода. 

— А тот фикус в спальне?

— Пеппер забрала его с собой. 

Вновь собранный Дубина чирикнул манипулятором и, заметив Старка, на радостях сбил с верстака паяльник. Горячее жало медленно прожигало дырку в полу, тонкая струйка дыма, причудливо извиваясь, поднималась всё выше и выше, а Тони пялился в объектив, заменяющий его самому первому роботу глаза, и краем сознания радовался, что у того не было огнетушителя. 

— Ну, у нас есть газон, — рассеянно заметил он.

— Он не умеет косить.

— Но может поливать. 

— Он попытался и его закоротило, — отрезала Пятница. — Пентагон думает…

— _Пентагон_ думает, — передразнил Старк и поднялся. — Для меня это провал. — Он отбросил в сторону грязное полотенце, и Дубина, неловко, но трогательно ткнувшись манипулятором ему в ладонь, засеменил к мусору. Поднял смятое полотенце и с самым серьёзным видом выбросил его в другой угол. — Дубина, это Пятница – искусственная интеллектуальная сука. Пятница – это Дубина. Он за главного. Не скучайте.

— Ты шутишь.

— Непреклонен и серьёзен. Парень, она твоя.

Издеваться над Пятницей было весело. Слушать, как Пятница издевается в ответ, не всегда, но он сам сделал её такой. 

День был чертовски долгим, спина нещадно болела, перед глазами прыгали разноцветные зайчики, а голова требовала либо кофе, либо сон. Закинув в рот сразу две таблетки адвила, Старк нажал на кнопку кофеварки, и в который раз повторил, что он себя контролирует. 

Воображаемая Пятница поржала в ответ.


	2. 1. Иеронимов механизм, шутка про старика Саурона и полёты через стратосферу

На самом деле всё было хорошо. Тони пережил два первых пересмотра Соглашения, заставил себя высидеть бесконечно долгое собрание совета директоров Старк Индастриз, не поменялся в лице, когда Пеппер сложила с себя обязанности генерального директора, и нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ на тихий вопрос о самочувствии. Он даже, кажется, что-то очень убедительно соврал, а вечером остался трезвым – так себе достижение, но гордость за самого себя помогла ему продержаться и следующий день, когда Генри Чедвик (боги!) долго, обстоятельно и _предельно_ вежливо объяснял ему, почему конкретно он грёбаный сукин сын. 

Слушать оскорбления от подчинённых было не в новинку, а Чедвика он смутно помнил. На вид ему было едва ли больше тридцати пяти, светло-русые волосы чуть вились, вокруг умных серых глаз собирались суровые морщинки, а в речи то и дело проскакивал британский акцент. Парень был зол, обижен и немного восхищён – жутковатый коктейль, и когда он перестал, наконец, орать, густо покраснел и нелогично вздёрнул подбородок, Тони предложил ему должность исполнительного директора.

Генри подвис на несколько секунд, а потом рассмеялся. На истерику было похоже больше, чем на радость, он хамил, огрызался и выглядел как человек, несказанно уставший от этой жизни, работы и Старка. Когда на глазах выступили слёзы, а Тони невозмутимо достал подписанный приказ о назначении, смех резко оборвался. Чедвик, уставившись на документ, тихонько прокашлялся и поправил галстук.

— Вы серьёзно, — проговорил он тогда.

— Абсолютно. Итак? 

Изумление в глазах Генри соперничало разве что с недоверием, но на должность он согласился, и как-то так вышло, что всё получилось. Не многим удавалось держать удар со Старком один на один, и Чедвику, несмотря на возраст и взрывной нрав, посчастливилось оказаться одним из таких людей. На следующем собрании директоров Тони слушал и предлагал. Совет пришибленно молчал, Генри тонко улыбался, а Тони не без удивления понял, что совсем немного по этому скучал. Для управления компанией не требовался супергеройский костюм, а зашитые в деловые костюмы бизнесмены не ждали от него спасения мира. Ощущение оказалось позабытым, но приятным, и на слушание по Соглашению он шёл в приподнятом настроении. Наташа косила на него зелёными глазами, Старк заливался соловьём, и жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Так что всё было почти здорово, в сутках катастрофически не хватало часов, Пятница молча забрасывала его бульварными книжками по психоанализу, а Вижен пространно рассуждал о вреде кофеина и гробил третий по счёту френч-пресс. Кофе у него получался отвратительный, но он старался. 

Четвёртый френч-пресс Тони спас — утащил в офис, и с порога заявил, что с этой минуты варит себе кофе сам. С удовольствием отхлебнул _очень горячий и очень чёрный_ и тут же поймал на себе хмурый взгляд Чедвика.

— Что?

— Это твоя восьмая чашка кофе за прошедшие девять часов. 

— Меньше одной чашки в час, я в норме.

— Органические заболевания сердечно-сосудистой системы — противопоказание для…

— Вижен.

— Прошу прощения?

— Такой лиловый чувак со звездой во лбу.

— Я в курсе, причём здесь…

— Ты сейчас совсем как он – зануда.

Генри смешно скривился и закрыл папку с документами по новому филиалу в Осаке. Взял со столика вторую чашку, налил себе кофе и откинулся на спинку кресла. Тони ревностно проводил глазами драгоценную жидкость и ничуть не смутился под снисходительным взглядом.

— Я люблю кофе. И себя контролирую.

— Разумеется. Федералам не понравится твоя новая игрушка.

— Я бы обанкротился, если бы выпускал в продажу только то, что нравится федералам. 

— И всё же. Представь себе реакцию того же Росса, если все его камеры наблюдения и микрофоны окажутся у тебя под колпаком. 

— Он подавится своим безглютеновым завтраком…

— …и обернёт Всеобщую декларацию прав человека против тебя. Мы платим юристам шестизначные цифры — Международный суд попросит звезду с неба. 

— Как нефиг делать. У пятьдесят первой луны Сатурна на редкость нелепое название.

— Спутник не… — Генри возвёл очи горе и тяжело вздохнул. — Тони. 

Старк залпом допил оставшийся кофе. Отставил в сторону чашку и устало потёр лоб.

— Генри, когда мне было двадцать шесть, я интересовался эргономикой, а командование ВВС – ракетным оружием. Моя первая рожковая бомба содержала сотню микрозарядов в боеголовке. Феноменальный успех: поражение аэродромов и военных конвоев. Каждый заряд – три динамитные шашки, у восемнадцати процентов повреждён таймер. Ерундовый брак по тем временам, но их до сих пор находят дети [1].

— Иеронимов механизм, Тони, — покачал головой Чедвик. — Рыбоголовые чудовища, уроды и монстры. Восемнадцать процентов брака – тля по сравнению с ними.

— Да, и моя игрушка может отловить их всех. 

— В этом и проблема.

— Никто не любит умников?

— И те, кто любит тебя сейчас, в том числе. Вкусный кофе.

— Ямайка, тысяча двести метров над уровнем моря.

С этикой, моралью и правами человека новая игрушка действительно имела мало общего, но Тони знал, что Чедвик сумеет её протащить. Мысль была малость безумной, но Старк достаточно хорошо его знал, чтобы отличить настоящее несогласие от банальной осторожности – качество, которое Тони не слишком ценил в людях вообще, но которое нравилось ему в Генри. Если всё получится, то выиграет от этого не только бюджет компании, но и каждая команда супергероев на земле. Отслеживание терактов в режиме реального времени, анализ, прогнозирование и оценка угрозы – то, чем занималась Пятница в пределах Базы Мстителей, и чем новая игрушка могла заниматься в масштабах планеты. Ричардс на идею заинтересовано покивал, Ксавьер одобрил сразу. Не то чтобы Тони всерьёз ждал от человека, пользующегося Церебро, лекции о святости личной жизни, но поддержка Фантастической Четвёрки и Людей Икс дорого стоила. 

Оставалось договориться с правительством, и на счастье Тони, Генри своё дело знал хорошо.

— В Осаку полечу я.

Тони вздрогнул, вынырнув из размышлений, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Это ещё почему?

— Ты выглядишь так, словно не спал несколько лет. Японские самураи сочтут тебя лёгкой добычей и вернут на родину в разных пакетах, а я слишком молод для кресла генерального директора. Скажу, что ты боишься межконтинентальных перелётов…

— И я уволю тебя за публичную диффамацию.

— …и подумаю, как протащить проект ДЕЛЬТА. К слову, не слишком тонко. 

— Шутку про старину Саурона не все поймут.

— Масоны лучше?

— Сорву с тебя бальдерик и быть тебе простым смертным.

— Не сорвёшь.

— Так и быть, доставлю тебе удовольствие: отчего же?

— Ты без меня не можешь. Отоспись. Я позвоню сразу, как мы подпишем контракт.

«Сразу, как подпишем», а не «если». 

Генри был пугающе близок к истине, но всё же не совсем прав: Тони мог без многих людей, и почти всегда убеждался в том, что справлялся и в одиночку. Справлялся, но с некоторых пор не хотел: уверенность Чедвика была заразительна, а искреннее одобрение в глазах скупого на эмоции исполнительного директора немного льстило. Проследив за тем, как он встаёт и выходит из кабинета, Тони покосился на пустой френч-пресс и на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза. Повернулся на кресле спиной к столу, лицом к окну от пола до потолка и уставился на багровый горизонт. С девяносто второго этажа Башни мир казался до смешного маленьким, а Тони сам себе – большим и нелепым. Покидать офис через окно в костюме Железного Человека было не слишком хорошей идеей, но либо это, либо ещё одна чашка кофе и упаковка адвила.

Выбор был очевиден. Костюм собрался вокруг него меньше, чем за тридцать секунд, Пятница проворчала что-то о благоприятных погодных условиях и забыла предупредить о стае очень наглых голубей. Месть ИскИна была закономерной, погода действительно хорошей, а новая обшивка выдерживала полёт через стратосферу. 

Всё на самом деле было хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — иногда Тони-616 говорит слишком хорошие вещи, чтобы не протащить их хоть куда-нибудь.


	3. 2. Джоан Брукс, Анджела Роудс и теория тантрического секса

Роудс считал, что Старк свихнулся, но в целом идею одобрял. Ту, что про старика Саурона. 

Своего нового физиотерапевта – нет, потому что та сверкала идеальным бюстом третьего размера, потрясающе длинными ногами и очень, _очень_ умелыми руками. Он был бы рад обнаружить, что некоторые физиологические и вполне ожидаемые реакции всё ещё были ему доступны, но не тогда, когда очаровательная и в меру суровая доктор Джоан Брукс массировала ему ступни. Вот совсем. Особым тактом она, ко всему прочему, не отличалась, и когда неоспоримое свидетельство его определённого довольства от проводимых процедур разве что не махнуло американским флагом, весело улыбнулась. 

— Глядите-ка, полковник Роудс: у него настроение куда лучше вашего!

Старка Джеймс в тот момент ненавидел. На следующий же день попросил прекратить это издевательство и вернуть миссис Джеффри. Старушка делала массаж ничуть не хуже и ни капли не возбуждала, ходить при помощи экзоскелета с каждым днём становилось всё проще и проще, а Тони почти согласился на разработку нового костюма — благостное расположение духа не покидало Роуди добрую неделю, а потом приехала его сестра, и всё покатилось коту под хвост.

— Энтони! Эдвард! Старк!

Он как раз делал третий круг по залу. По лицу, спине и ногам градом катился пот, майка неприятно липла к коже, хотелось пить, жрать и спать. Стоило звонкому голосу эхом прокатится по аскетично обставленному залу Базы, Тони выронил из рук планшет, а Роуди неловко поскользнулся на луже собственного пота и шлёпнулся на свой и без того многострадальный зад. Выглядел при этом максимально воинственно и жалко, и когда Старк тут же подскочил, чтобы помочь, с силой зарядил тому кулаком по коленке. Сдавленное «ой» прозвучало почти обиженно, но ураган по имени Анджела Роудс приближался неумолимо. Времени на бегство оставалось не так уж и много, и Джеймс искренне надеялся, что Тони не бросит его здесь одного. 

Хотя он бы понял. По-человечески понял.

— Какого хера ты ни черта не сказал?

Сквернословие — дурная привычка, передавалась в семье Роудсов исключительно по женской линии. Энджи смотрела на Тони так, словно вот-вот планировала пойти на него в рукопашную, и положение срочно нужно было спасать, потому что взгляд у Старка становился страшным. Не злым, нет, самоуничижительным, а Роуди только-только начал вытравливать из него чувство вины хотя бы за свои ноги. Он убивал на это по несколько часов в день – младшая Роудс грозила испортить всё за несколько секунд, и вот уж чего-чего, а этого Джеймс допустить не мог. Усталость напополам с раздражением распирали грудную клетку изнутри, и месяцами зревшая злость на собственную беспомощность готовилась вот-вот выплеснуться наружу.

Он схватился за безвольно повисшую руку Тони и усилием воли поднялся.

— Энджи, попридержи…

— Заткнись, — рявкнула она и толкнула Старка в плечо. — Я, чёрт возьми, была бы на твоей стороне!

Роудс, смешно клацнув зубами, захлопнул рот, а Тони нелепо моргнул и вмиг перестал выглядеть несчастным. Взгляд его посветлел, и выглядел он при этом как нашкодивший мальчишка, которого поймали на горячем и теперь отчитывали вроде бы и по всей строгости, но не совсем серьёзно. 

— Брось, Энджи, мы взрослые люди, и ты вообще не обязана принимать чью-либо сторону. Вы подруги: вам вовсе не обязательно переставать ими быть из-за меня. 

— Обязательно. — Анджела по-детски надулась и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

— Я бы не пригласила Пеппер, если бы знала.

— А она бы не пришла, зная, что я тоже буду у вас дома. Энджи, ну. Перестань сейчас же, нам на троих почти полторы сотни лет — это глупо. 

Роудс понимал всё меньше и меньше, а когда до него дошло, стало совсем обидно. Он бы не был рад ссоре, но родная сестра могла бы и обратить на него внимание. Ну так, хотя бы номинально, потому что посему выходило, что она мило пригласила Тони и Пеппер на семейный ужин, а он о нём не знал. Знал бы, предотвратил бы катастрофу, но речь сейчас шла не о том.

— «О, братишка, ты тоже тут!» — встрял он в разговор и два очень разных карих взгляда вмиг обратились к нему. — «Как жизнь? Давно не виделись, соскучилась смертельно, давай я тебя обниму!»

Улыбка на губах Тони стоила этой несчастной клоунады. Анджела тихонько фыркнула, звонко чмокнула его в щёку, как и десятки лет назад, провожая его на службу, и дерьмовый мир за окном тут же показался чуть лучше. Не то чтобы совсем лучше: скорбные морщинки вокруг губ Тони всё никак не хотели разглаживаться, но Роудсу почему-то хотелось верить, что вот это — катящаяся к чертям жизнь, а они втроём орут друг на друга из-за пустяков — вот это хороший знак. Это и…

— …теория тантрического секса, а? 

— Тони, фу.

Роудс мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя дурацкие (стариковские, сказал бы Тони) мысли и прислонился к шведской стенке. Энджи рассказывала о последней своей выставке, Тони смотрел на него. Возможно, в этом был весь смысл: мир катился к ебеням, ноги не ходили без каркаса из углепластика, Тони смеялся над вставшим на физиотерапевта членом, а Роудс стискивал зубы и каждый день делал на один шаг больше. Дурацкая привычка повторять за Старком, но он так образцово-показательно поднимался из очередной лужи, отряхивался и взлетал ещё выше, что глупо было не попробовать так же. 

Роудс ведь тоже умел.

— Всё хорошо? — негромко спросил Тони, когда за Энджи закрылась дверь.

— Блестяще.

— Я серьёзно.

Глаза Тони суетно бегали по его лицу в поисках малейшего признака дискомфорта, и такое пристальное, концентрированное внимание немного смущало. Роудс дёрнул плечом и решительно отправился на четвёртый, последний на сегодня круг. 

— Я тоже. 

Тони нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу и снова опустился на маты. Несколько мгновений последил за неспешно шагающим Джеймсом и вернулся к расчётам. Время бежало вперёд, они оба становились старше, на коже прибавлялось морщин, а в волосах – седины. Они когда-нибудь состарятся окончательно, затем конечно же умрут, потому что не бывает иначе, но до тех пор, пока Роудс вот так боролся за свою правду и свой мир, а вокруг Тони синими голограммами мелькало будущее – до тех пор у них всё было хорошо. 

И не просто хорошо – блестяще.


	4. 3. Ошибки, глухие стены семейных гнёздышек и однобокие системы координат

Вернуться к управлению компанией было проще, чем вернуться в команду. 

Отчасти из-за того, что от команды осталось немного. Тони знал, что однажды к ним присоединится Роудс, потому что в ВВС его не ждали, а он в действительности никогда не мог ему запретить. Знал, что Вижен никуда не денется. Из-за фантомного Джарвиса в своей голове в том числе, но Тони и не думал этим пользоваться. Старк мог сколь угодно долго заливать Питеру, что тому нечего делать в Мстителях, он не Мститель и никогда им не будет, но обмануть не получалось даже Паркера, что уж говорить о самом себе. 

Он не знал, что скажет Тор, если когда-нибудь вернётся на Землю, с тоской вспоминал Брюса и день за днём напоминал себе одно и то же: за успех проекта _должен_ отвечать каждый его участник. Он _не должен_ зависеть от одного человека, команда _не должна_ развалиться, случись с ним что, а им _необходимо_ друг другу доверять. Когда Пятница невозмутимо оповестила о возвращении агента Романофф, он повторял это как мантру, шлифуя ДЕЛЬТУ прямо за обеденным столом, а Вижен жарил оладьи. Шпионка как ни в чем не бывало прошествовала к холодильнику, взяла с дверцы апельсиновый сок и налила себе полный стакан. 

Вижен смотрел на Старка, словно предчувствовал беду, взглядом Наташи можно было колоть грецкие орехи, а будь у Тони хватка покрепче, планшет в его руках приказал бы долго жить.

— Да, разумеется, — проворчал он. — Мой холодильник – твой холодильник, мой дом – твой дом, тебе здесь всегда рады и, нет, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. 

— Камень с души, — процедила она, захлопнув дверцу холодильника, и направилась к собственной комнате. — Как раз переживала о твоём мнении на этот счёт.

Оладушек на сковороде сердито заскворчал. Запахло горелым, Вижен засуетился у плиты, а Тони опрокинул в себя пару часов назад позабытый кофе и с нездоровым азартом крикнул вслед:

— Ябедничала на меня Стиву?

— Ночами напролёт!

Дождавшись, пока шаги Наташи стихнут в коридоре, Тони недобро оскалился и стукнул металлической чашкой по столу.

— Словами не передать, как мне иногда хочется снести ей голову репульсорным залпом. 

Спасённый оладушек с негромким «плюм!» упал на пол. Вместе с ним – царящее на Базе спокойствие, но шли недели, Наташа никуда не уходила, а Старк работал.

Днём корпел над контрактами СтаркИнд, вчитывался в зубодробительные формулировки Заковианского Соглашения и ругался с Чедвиком. Ночью корпел над контрактами СтаркИнд, вчитывался в зубодробительные формулировки Заковианского Соглашения и совершенствовал ДЕЛЬТУ. 

Он вспоминал, каково это, делиться плодами собственной мысли, обсуждать и _презентовать_. Он заново знакомился с департаментами компании, почти каждый день помнил о существовании корпоративной почты и привыкал доверять Чедвику в тех вопросах, решение которых давалось ему лучше. Времени не хватало ни на что, он страшно уставал, но к нему вернулся нормальный сон и уверенность — в себе, в людях вокруг и завтрашнем дне. Звучало утопично, но когда Старк рискнул озвучить итог своих размышлений Генри, тот улыбнулся и согласно кивнул.

«Раньше вы владели многомиллиардным сокровищем. Теперь вы управляете многотысячным офисом, каждый сотрудник которого искренне верит не только ваш гений, но и в вашу заинтересованность общим делом», — сказал он тогда. 

Через месяц они подписали первый совместный контракт. Ещё через две недели перешли на «ты», а Тони выучил имя руководителя каждого департамента.

Со всей этой корпоративной суетой второе слушание по Соглашению подкралось незаметно. Тони не затыкался все полтора часа разбирательства, Росс краснел, бледнел и снова краснел, а Наташа выглядела так, словно гордилась.

Старк и Романофф зубоскалили привычно и со вкусом, но без прежней злости. Как-то так, само собой, но всё налаживалось, и однажды, после второго пересмотра Тони обнаружил Наташу в собственной мастерской. Она сидела на жёстком диване у стены, как была, в чёрном платье, поджав под себя ноги, листала протоколы ДЕЛЬТЫ и сжимала в свободной руке стакан с виски. Туфли на дьявольских шпильках валялись рядом, а вместо заколки в волосах красовалась короткая металлическая спица. 

— Это хороший проект. Выступи, — сказала она, откладывая в сторону планшет. — Твой Генри хорош, но он не Тони Старк. 

Початая бутылка стояла подле дивана. Дубина подъехал ближе, протянул опасно накренившийся поднос со стаканом и, безмятежно чирикая, откатился обратно к верстаку. Тишина была как будто бы даже уютной, и Тони, негромко хмыкнув и плеснув себе чертовски дорого пойла, ослабил галстук.

— Сдаюсь, — выдохнул он и почти рухнул на металлически табурет. — Я не понимаю, что происходит, чего ты хочешь и что ты делаешь. Каждая последующая догадка выходит у меня бредовее предыдущей и… Две тысячи лет назад тех, кто старше, отправляли умирать в пустыню – рядом с тобой кажется, что и мне пора. Так что давай, Нат. Говори, чего ты хочешь и либо проваливай отсюда, либо оставайся, а не вот это вот всё.

Романофф покрутила стакан, вытащила из волос спицу и откинула тяжёлые, тёмно-медные в полумраке мастерской волосы за спину. Будь на их месте кто угодно, кроме них самих, походило бы на удивительно неуклюжую попытку соблазнения, но на месте Наташи была Наташа, смотрел на неё Старк, а между ними не было ничего романтичного даже в те времени, когда Романофф хотела, чтобы было. В глазах Тони пульсировала квинтэссенция вселенской усталости и глубокой, застарелой грусти, во взгляде Наташи поблёскивала непривычная искренность, и было немного пьяно, хорошо и спокойно.

— Я была у Бартонов, — сказала она. — После Лейпцига. Думала, ты знаешь.

— Я не следил.

— Почему ты только на Стива злишься?

Вопрос застал Тони врасплох, и задай Наташа его полугодом раньше, был бы ещё один скандал. Но время точило обиду, как вода – камень: Старк задумчиво посмотрел сквозь янтарную жидкость на дно стакана и пожал плечами.

— А это было не его решение – молчать?

— Мы не договаривались. 

— Он просто не сказал.

— …Да, — Наташа улыбнулась тонко, словно извиняясь, и Тони вернул ей улыбку. 

— Это то, что он должен был сделать: сказать мне, потому что рано или поздно правда всё равно всплыла бы пузом кверху, и хорошо, если с этого начинался бы утренний отчёт Пятницы. Плохо, если бы в это меня макал мордой какой-нибудь Земо, но о! Точно. Так оно и вышло. 

Тони залпом опрокинул в себя виски и налил ещё. 

— Скажи мне Стив сам, мы бы, вероятно, подрались. Но эта драка осталась бы здесь, в кругу команды, Барнс бы не маячил на горизонте, а я бы не пытался вышибить ему мозги.

— Правда?

— Да, — выпалил Тони, нахмурился и тут же исправился: — Может быть. Во всяком случае, не всерьёз. Что бы ты обо мне не думала, я могу отличить убийцу от орудия. 

— Знаю.

Невысказанное «Брюс» повисло между ними, и оба ненадолго замолчали. 

— Он ошибся.

— Да, — очень просто и тихо согласился Старк. — Он ошибся, промолчав. Я ошибся, не выслушав. Чья бы куча наломанных дров не вышла больше, работать нужно с тем что есть. Я заслужил ответ на вопрос?

Наташа вытянула ноги вдоль дивана и склонила голову к плечу.

— Очень мало людей идут за тобой просто потому что ты — это ты. Большая их часть делает выбор в твою пользу, потому что считает твой путь правильным…

— Так бы я отвечал на допросе. — Старк отвернулся и крепче стиснул стакан. — Знаешь, Романофф…

— Так разве это не лучше? — повысила Наташа голос и, теперь уже не на шутку злясь, встала с дивана. — А знаешь, к чёрту. Будь я в числе первых, ты бы всё равно не узнал.

Она подхватила с пола туфли и твёрдой походкой направилась прочь из мастерской.

— «Вербовка Железного человека целесообразна. Тони Старк не рекомендуется», — повторил Тони слова из персонального обзора семилетней давности и через плечо обернулся на замершую в дверном проёме шпионку. — Так ты тогда написала. Почему?

Скупая улыбка на губах Наташи, казалось, удивила её саму.

— Ник собирал команду. Ты хотел семью.

…А с этой точки зрения проект был грандиозным провалом. 

Тони никогда в действительности не задумывался над тем, чего хочет для собственного счастья. У него была наука, компания, слишком масштабные, чтобы когда-нибудь наскучить, цели. У него всегда был Роудс, до недавнего времени — Пеппер. После Мандарина он думал даже, что её одной ему хватит. Но глаза смотрели в небо, сердце стремилось ввысь, страстям была тесно за глухими стенами семейного гнёздышка, и они разбежались, пока ядовитая тоска не уничтожила всё хорошее, что между ними было.

Осесть, жениться, взяться за ум — какая однобокая система координат!..

Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что вот эта неправильная, поломанная семья может быть решением? Нет. Хотел ли он этого? Наверное, да?..

Дверь за Наташей закрылась двадцать минут назад. Понимания, что с этим знанием теперь делать, по-прежнему не было.


	5. 4. Вестчестер, другие Вселенные и те, кому нельзя оступаться

Тони дулся, а Чарльз улыбался.

Они, безусловно, вели мысленный диалог, и хотя выглядел Старк исключительно недовольно, дело, вероятнее всего, было в выбранной форме общения, а не в теме разговора. День уже клонился к закату, запланированных на сегодня встреч больше не было, а в Вестчестере, как и всегда, царила атмосфера изолированного от мира пузыря — не хватало разве что розовых пони и радуги. Ксавьеру бы пошла борода и очки-половинки и… Ну, возможно, об этом думать не следовало.

Профессор приподнял уголок губ в намёке на улыбку и склонил голову к плечу.

_«Один из учеников предлагал переименовать школу в Хогвартс»._

— Почему мы делаем это в комнате, где кроме нас никого нет? — не выдержал Тони и неуютно поёрзал в кресле.

— У многих учеников острый слух, а мне казалось, ты хотел поговорить наедине, — невинно отозвался Чарльз

— Плевать на греющих уши молокососов.

— Дело твоё, — Ксавьер пожал плечами и кивнул на голографический экран. — У тебя есть моё согласие, а Хэнк уже перепрограммировал Церебро. Что до твоего настоящего вопроса…

— Слушай, прекращай.

— …то когда я выбрал дипломатию, Эрик тоже счёл меня предателем. 

Тони заломил бровь и немного нервно рассмеялся.

— Мне показалось, или ты сейчас сравнил Роджерса с Леншерром?

— А что тебя смущает?

— Не знаю, может быть, массовый геноцид как жизненное кредо?

Застывшая на лице Чарльза грустная улыбка не дала Старку продолжить. Взгляд Ксавьера поплыл, и теперь он смотрел не на Тони, а будто бы сквозь, внезапно выглядя не просто на свой возраст, а много старше. Глубокая морщинка между бровей стала ещё глубже, а ясные, голубые глаза потемнели. 

— Я видел многие миры. В одних землю уничтожали простые люди, в других мутанты. Иногда виноват был Эрик, иногда я. Где-то мы вообще были не причём, потому что родились обычными людьми. Существовали и такие вселенные, — Чарльз моргнул и посмотрел Тони прямо в глаза, — где мир к катастрофе вёл ты.

Старк дёрнулся, словно от удара, и попытался шутливо отмахнуться:

— Выгляни в окно, я делаю это каждый…

— И ничуть не реже, чем каждый из нас, — не дал себе перебить Ксавьер, — в крови купался Стив. Но знаешь, чем все эти миры друг от друга отличались? Разными ответами на одни и те же вопросы. А не нами.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и устало потёр лоб. Осточертевший галстук под конец дня казался удавкой, а весь этот день — бесконечным собранием Совета директоров. То, в действительности, продлилось всего час (может полтора, Старк не особенно следил и, кажется, ушёл раньше, чем Генри договорил), но душное марево конференц-зала всё никак не хотело спадать с плеч. Возможно, следовало перед визитом в Вестчестер принять душ, но тратить время на бесполезный круг по городу большого желания не было. 

Он перекусил в какой-то забегаловке по дороге, прочитал усталое _«По Осаке добро. Если ты перестанешь выключать телефон, то дела пойдут быстрее»_ от Генри и снова выключил телефон. Выругался еле слышно и велел Пятнице пихнуть, если будет что срочное. Та обрадовалась, но быстро замолчала — за недавно приобретённую чуткость Тони был ей признателен. В голове крутились бессвязные цифры финансовых отчётов, чертежи нового Марка, план новой Базы и новый костюм для Питера. Завтра к работе должен был вернуться Хэппи, и Старк отговаривал его по меньшей мере несколько десятков раз, предлагая ему домик где-нибудь в тропиках и космическую пенсию, но Хоган выругался грязно и совсем немного зло и послал его к чёрту. От прибавки к зарплате отказываться не стал, и это было уже что-то. С этим Тони мог работать.

Потом был короткий, но громкий разговор с Россом, а теперь он сидел напротив телепата, и на самом деле радовался, что часть того, что хочется сказать, он может не произносить вслух. 

А потому ослабил галстук, запрокинул голову и уставился на помпезную, здоровую люстру. 

— И что это должно означать?

— Что твои ошибки не делают правым Стива, но ему вовсе не обязательно об этом знать. Поняв, сколько раз он был неправ, Эрик может согласиться со мной тогда, когда ошибусь я. А что лучше: уронить стадион не на то здание или ошибиться в работе с Церебро? Ударить щитом не того, или просчитаться в программе Пятницы? — Ксавьер пожал плечами. — Поверь, Тони, пусть уж лучше ошибаются они, чем мы с тобой.

Перед мысленным взором на одно мгновение предстал Альтрон, и тут же исчез. Почти благодарный Чарльзу за то, что тот не заострил на этом внимание, Старк поднялся. Поправил пиджак (помятый и надоевший), и уже у порога обернулся через плечо.

— Хотя бы в одном из миров мы договорились?

Ксавьер улыбнулся тонко, отчего-то с вызовом, и просто, оскорбительно легко сказал:

— Всё было бы куда проще, родись один из вас женщиной [1].

Тони споткнулся о воздух, как если бы налетел на возникший из ниоткуда, высокий порог, и гулко сглотнул. Отсчитал ровно два удара сердца и, не оглядываясь, ушёл. Хватит с него на сегодня. 

День и без того был чертовски длинным.

Маккой, в отличие от Ксавьера, говорил чётко, неторопливо и по существу. Дважды прогнал новую программу Церебро, выслушал Старка молча, вопросы задавал после и по делу, а потом снял очки и, растерев переносицу, посмотрел тому прямо в глаза. Как будто бы что-то знал, что, вообще говоря было ерундой, Хэнк не был телепатом, но…

— Чарльз иногда говорит лишнее. 

Тони сонно моргнул, подтянул к себе клавиатуру и со смешком качнул головой.

— Я тоже. 

Строка кода писалась быстро и легко. Думать о главном никогда не получалось так же просто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — такая вселенная действительно есть. Чарльз просто озвучил. Он иногда говорит лишнее.


	6. 5. Далмор, золотые стандарты Старка и Нежелательное лицо номер один

— Знаешь, в чём самый пиздец? 

Тони был мертвецки пьян. Был вечер понедельника, после его визита в Вестчестер прошло три дня, и он был до чёртиков пьян. Не слегка нетрезв, когда лёгкая эйфория и притягательный флёр вседозволенности кружили голову, не просто пьян, когда говорить и делать хотелось больше, чем в итоге получалось, а пьян вдрабадан. Он пребывал как раз в том состоянии, когда беспочвенная радость уступала место пронзительной, вавилонской тоске, а смысл жизни представлялся необычайно ясным и до обидного простым. 

— Тони, ты в говно.

Роуди был чертовски прав: он не надирался так с института и, что самое ужасное, в этот раз его свалили два несчастных стакана виски на два пальца, выпитые быстро, залпом, как лекарство. Далмор двадцатипятилетней выдержки так пить было нельзя. Пить на голодный желудок после очень трудного совещания, ещё более трудного разговора с Россом и случайного, как будто бы даже непреднамеренного поцелуя с Пеппер тоже никогда не было хорошей идеей, но кто ж знал, что дело станет не за выпитым алкоголем, а за стремительно накатывающей, банальной человеческой истерикой — его срубило, как подростка.

— Да, — признал он. — И произошло это оскорбительно быстро.

Роуди приценился к едва тронутой бутылке и сел в кресло напротив. Действительно сел, а не неловко упал, как было в первые месяцы на экзоскелете, почти без заминки вытянул вперёд ноги и исподлобья уставился на угрюмого в своём нервном приходе Старка. Тот сидел как был в костюме-тройке и абы как развязанном галстуке. У рубашки были расстёгнуты две верхние пуговицы, а из-под манжеты выглядывали навороченные часы, увидеть на которых время представлялось той ещё задачей. 

— Так в чём?

— В том, чтобы не умереть. Дожить до ста лет, и последние тридцать думать о том, было ли всё на самом деле, или всё это — такая хитрозадая галлюцинация. Ведь как ни посмотри, перепутать не трудно.

Роуди украдкой осмотрел заваленный документами стол в поисках того, что могло стать последней каплей. Среди толстых договоров, мятых служебок, чертежей костюмов (своих и для того парня в костюме паука) угадывались заявления на увольнение и приказы о вступлении в должность. Ничто из увиденного не выглядело как потенциальный триггер, кроме разве что…

— Это ещё что?

Тони проследил за взглядом Роудса и весело хохотнул. От веселья этого за версту несло холодной яростью, и когда Старк протянул ему плотную фотографию формата А4, Джеймс издал какай-то булькающий звук и неверяще уставился на перечёркнутого красным крестом человека.

— Прямо как в Гарри Поттере, — протянул Тони. — Нежелательное лицо номер один. «Брюс Беннер: не кумир, а чудовище». 

— Где ты это взял?

— Вытащил из его личного дела. Росс сегодня подготовил презентацию, убил двадцать минут на то, чтобы досконально объяснить мне, почему именно Брюс угроза для общества, и почему я должен мобилизовать все свои ресурсы для поисков Халка. Цитировал Соглашение, плевался. Действительно жрал безглютеновый завтрак. 

— Что ты сделал? — думая о худшем, спросил Роудс.

— И ведь ты только представь: он оставил генеральские погоны, плюнул на собственную дочь…

— Тони.

— …и протащил проект _антиконституционного_ закона ради того, чтобы добраться до Беннера, — не успокаивался Старк. — Я помню, как Хилл прислала мне сырой проект. «Акт Регистрации Супергероев», так он назывался. Попахивал нарушением прав человека и категорически не был готов к рассмотрению где-либо ещё, кроме как в пропахшем паранойей кабинете Росса. Его бы разнёс в пух и прах даже самый бездарный адвокатишка из Джорджтауна, что уж говорить об адвокатах СтаркИнд!

— Ты отказался?

По лицу Тони пробежала судорога, и он едва зацепил взглядом фотографию в руках Джеймса. Так он выглядел, когда говорил с тем, чьи мозги не дотягивали до золотого стандарта Старка: лёгкий налёт почти надменного пренебрежения и врождённое отвращение к глупости. Словно серебряная ложка в заднице, привитая семьёй и окружением манера мысли и непрошибаемое чувство собственного достоинства нет, да давали о себе знать. Он включался в эту игру моментально и пользовался этим не тогда, когда хотел убедить. Нет.

Когда хотел запугать.

— Я едва не пустил псу под хвост два пересмотра, только потому что испугался. Боги, Роудс! — воскликнул Тони. — Надави он чуть сильнее, я бы повёл себя как припадочный Роджерс со своей однорукой собачкой, потому что всего лишь _испугался_. А потом, — Старк нахмурился и потёр переносицу, — что-то во мне щёлкнуло, и он отчего-то внезапно приссал.

На лице Тони расцвело искреннее недоумение, и Роудсу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось громко, надрывно и, может, капельку истерично рассмеяться.

— Я передал папку адвокатам. И специально снял копию для Наташи. Она была в восторге. Кажется, хочет выступить на третьем пересмотре сама и кого-нибудь убить. Не обязательно в таком порядке. 

Тони плохо улавливал тот момент, когда очаровательная, граничащая с грубостью язвительность менялась местами с жалящим холодом. 

— А знаешь, в чём другой пиздец?

Или же, напротив, всё прекрасно осознавал, но не отдавал себе отчёта в том, как при этом выглядит со стороны.

— Я действительно смотрел Гарри Поттера. 

Роуди плеснул себе в стакан, на самое донышко, и проглотил почти залпом. Далмор двадцатипятилетней выдержки так пить было нельзя.


	7. 6. Ужасная неделя, корпоративное знамя и подарок зелёных

— Лайкра? — Тони отвлёкся от монитора и посмотрел на выведенный Пятницей текст. — Серьёзно? Может, упакуем парня в вискозу и заплатим Тарантино за шедевральную мокруху? Какого хрена? 

— Если собирался шить костюм из вибраниума, мог бы предупредить заранее, — невозмутимо отозвалась Пятница. 

— Не утрируй, — огрызнулся Старк и устало потёр лоб. — Самый тонкий кевлар, с запасом. И будь добра, плати сразу, а не как в прошлый раз.

— Двенадцать процентов переплаты за брак, босс. Если ты когда-нибудь обанкротишься, то из-за этого.

— Какая ж ты брюзга.

— Моими молитвами ты всё ещё миллиардер.

Уткнувшийся в планшет Генри замер, так и не переступив порог, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Устами Пятницы глаголет истина. Я не вовремя?

Никто на этой неделе не был вовремя, но послать Чедвика к чёрту и переодеться в поношенную футболку с провокационной надписью _«Я пытался»_ он не мог. Футболку швырнул ему в лицо какой-то шутник из тех зелёных, что вот уже вторую неделю ночевали у парадного входа Башни, и Тони счёл это победой. Во-первых, зелёные снова обратили на него внимание. Пеппер, со свойственным ей слегка безумным азартом, считала недовольство ряда партий политикой компании показателем успеха и неплохой рекламой. Была права, но, когда СтаркИнд занималась разработкой оружия, шума было больше. Старкфоны подвергались критике с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, но привычный рокот под окнами на мгновение позволял отвлечься от тёмных и угрюмых мыслей о насущном и мысленно вернуться в то время, когда наибольшей его проблемой было улетевшее в сеть видео с последней приватной вечеринки. Не такое уж и хорошее было время, но, несмотря на знакомую обстановку и невесомое ощущение безопасности от привычных вещей, речь по-прежнему шла о вещах куда более глобальных, чем он сам.

Во-вторых, по сети пополз слух о том, что зелёные собирались переименовать партию, потому что молодое поколение считало их фан-клубом Халка. Тони в душе не чаял, с чего они так решили, а Пятница иногда была очень правильно ориентированной сукой.

— Нет, заходи. Помолишься вместе с Пятницей.

Неделя выдалась ужасной. Над ним гильотиной висели Соглашение, ДЕЛЬТА и скачущий по городу шкет в костюме, который по-прежнему не был пуленепробиваемым. К нему забегал Ник Фьюри. Выглядел так, словно Пхеньян развязал ядерную войну, AIM выкрало оружейные разработки ЩИТа (и догадалось, как ими пользоваться), а девять миров вновь сошлись во внеплановом параде. Ник выглядел очень усталым, раздражённым и до кровавых мальчиков перед глазами злым. Таким, будто Старк и Роджерс разнесли аэропорт Лейпцига, похерили самый сентиментальный из его проектов, «разбежались по разным концам света и теперь дулись друг на друга, будто два прыщавых подростка, переживающих пубертатный период под песни My Chemical Romance». Всё это Ник выпалил на одном дыхании, понюхал проклятый Далмор и отпил прямо из горла. 

Выбор времени и слов был потрясающим — Тони впервые рассмеялся без надрыва и позволил себе выдохнуть. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

— Почему отчёт о том, что Старк и Роджерс собираются всё похерить доходит до меня позже, чем отчёт о том, что Старк и Роджерс всё похерили? — спросил Фьюри у присоединившейся к ним Наташе.

— Я обещала присмотреть, а не шпионить…

— Обзавелась корпоративным знаменем?

— А не ты ли на меня его повесил? — вмиг ощерилась Романофф. — Пожинай плоды, Ник, и просто признай: тебя бесит, когда мы друг с другом согласны.

— И доводит до нервной дрожи, когда мы срёмся, — вставил Тони. — Я передумал, не хочу быть Директором.

— Тебе и не светит.

Он был рад видеть Ника, но неделя всё равно была ужасной. 

Поэтому, когда они с Генри, наконец, полюбовно расстались, он добрался до Базы и с превеликим удовольствием напялил на себя дурацкую футболку. Рухнул за верстак, с нездоровым предвкушением открыл проект нового костюма Человека-Паука…

И замер, поняв, что на Базе слишком тихо.

Будь неделя не такой кошмарной, рефлексы бы работали как надо, и он бы уже по крайней мере был в костюме. По большей — палил по незваным гостям из травмата, так что может оно и хорошо, что инстинкт самосохранения под конец рабочего дня стесался до основания.

Он вышел из мастерской, мысленно перечислив двадцать девять причин того, почему при живом Вижене никто не мог проникнуть на Базу незамеченным, дошёл до столовой и замер на пороге. Перед сидящим за столом Питером стояла чашка с горячим какао. Выглядел он при этом до нелепости смущённым, а сидящая напротив него Наташа — подозрительно умиротворённой. 

— Пятница, радость моя, какого хера? — спросил Тони, и тут же почувствовал два обращённых на него взгляда. 

— Ты дал ему доступ на Базу. 

— Система оповещения выдала баг или это ещё какой-то протокол самообучения, который мне следует к чертям стереть?

— Чтобы получить ответ, нужно задать вопрос. Босс.

Питер клацнул зубами и не слишком виновато выпучил глаза. 

— Мистер Старк, простите, если бы я знал…

— Надевай свою супергеройскую пижамку и марш спать, Паркер. Вторая комната налево. Пятница, проводи.

— Уже ухожу, — с готовностью отозвался стремительно наглеющий шкет. Притормозил возле него и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. — И всё получилось.

— Что? — не понял Тони.

— Футболка. Вы пытались, и всё получилось. 

И выскользнул из столовой. Взгляд Наташи, пронзительно зелёный, потеплел.

— Говорят, несчастливые дети становятся хорошими родителями. 

Неделя выдалась ужасной. Над ним гильотиной висели Соглашение, ДЕЛЬТА, скачущий по городу шкет в костюме, который по-прежнему не был пуленепробиваемым, и знающая о нём Наташа. 

— Слишком молод, чтобы предать.

Наверное, так чувствуешь себя, когда оборачиваешься, видишь грузовик и успеваешь увернуться.


	8. Вместо эпилога

— Потрескивание озона и тихое гудение репульсорных бомб — современный эквивалент таймера на связке динамита. — Тони запихнул руку в перчатку, а другой потянулся за отвёрткой. — Я знаю, что ничего не изменил. Раньше я продавал оружие тем, кому правительство было согласно его продавать. Потом бесплатно раздавал его тем, кто, по моему мнению, был способен сделать лучший жизненный выбор, чем правительство. 

Две металлические пластинки с лязгом встали на свои места.

— Год назад я делал это незаконно, но безнаказанно. Теперь я подписал Соглашение и обязал себя бесплатно раздавать оружие тем, кому правительство согласно раздавать его бесплатно. Вот только чёрта с два.

— Ты спятил, босс, — меланхолично отозвалась Пятница. — Ты вынудил госсекретаря вручить тебе ключи от королевства, а сейчас собираешься сказать «нет, спасибо»?

Старк хмыкнул и на пробу пошевелил пальцами.

— Нет. Я полезными подарками не разбрасываюсь: держишь ключи от королевства — открывай ворота и садись на трон. 

— Запускаю тестирование.

— Валяй. — Он вытянул руку в перчатке и направил репульсор на бронированное стекло мастерской. — Кратчайший путь из любого данного состояния назад к начальному состоянию. Число Бога, Пятница. Грёбаный Кубик Рубика.

За гудением репульсора последовал выстрел, и стекло мелкой крошкой осыпалось на пол мастерской. 

— Ты позволил отнять королевство и убедил вернуть тебе ключи от ворот. 

— Я ли не чёртов гений?

Из верхнего ящика рабочего стола раздалась кошмарная монофоническая мелодия. Трель была воистину ужасна: крик гиены, вопли грешников и голос сенатора Стерна и рядом не стояли с пронзительным писком доисторической раскладушки. Он вообще не был уверен в том, что она работает, но поводов сомневаться в Пятнице у него не было: та настроила переадресацию и подтвердила полную безопасность выделенной линии. 

Переадресация потребовалась, потому что по словам Пятницы канал был двусторонним, а с собой он анекдотичную попытку Стива извиниться не носил. По вполне понятным причинам: любой досмотр в аэропорту или успешная попытка захвата в плен, и паршивую пародию на ретро действительно примут за его телефон. Несмываемое пятно позора на фронтоне. Придётся уволить самого себя за дискредитацию собственной компании. 

— Хотя уверен, должны были быть пути короче, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос и, открыв раскладушку, приложил телефон к уху. — Охереть, она действительно работает.

У Стива на том конце провода вырвался удивлённый смешок.

— Ещё немного и на содержимое матерной коробочки можно будет купить твою компанию.

Поиск праздных ответов на праздные вопросы всегда напоминал Тони попытки найти в одуванчиковом поле семена одного конкретного одуванчика. 

— Если мы все еще шутим на эту тему, то все не так уж и плохо.

Так что всё на самом деле было хорошо. Не блестяще, но вот эта неправильная, поломанная семья могла быть решением. Хотел ли он этого? Думать о главном никогда не было простой затеей.

А с Кубиком Рубика он справлялся в рекордно короткие сроки.


End file.
